


New Beginnings

by DrOmega101



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Angst, Bottom!Pennywise, M/M, Mpreg, No underage in this, Sort Of, Top!Eddie, dub-con, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: It's 27 years later and It's back. But something is different, and Eddie's life is never going to be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just an idea I had a couple days ago. Was originally gonna just be a one shot but I decided to add a bit more plot to it. Hope Everyone enjoys!!
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

He doesn’t know what started it, the constant nightmares that plagued his dreams. It was the same each night. Orange hair, yellow eyes, an evil, twisted smile full of sharp teeth; Eddie can almost feel the drool that ran out of It’s mouth as it mocked him. But the thing he remembers the most is the voice. That awful voice that would shift between high and low. In a way it sounded almost demonic. And the way it said those three words...

“Time to float”

Why did that phrase scare him so much? They weren’t threatening, but yet, each night Eddie would dream of that horrible creature, and each night he would wake up, panicked hands reaching for his inhaler, his Pj’s and clothes all soaked through with sweat.

The dreams would always fade from his mind the moment he woke up, leaving nothing in it’s wake but fear, panic and the haunting voice uttering those three damn words. 

Its starting to wear on Eddie down, both mentally and emotionally. There’s nothing Eddie can do to stop them, and it’s unnerving. Nightmare or not, life keeps going, and so does Eddie. 

That is until he gets a phone call from a long, forgotten friend

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Everything seems to stop after that. Just like that, life stopped, and all Eddie could do what put his brain on autopilot. He remembers leaving his home in a hurry, bringing the whole medicine cabinet with him, and making his poor wife worry that he may be going crazy. He remembers boarding the plane that will take him to somewhere in Maine. He remembers getting into a yellow taxi. He remembers…

‘Be brave Edward. Be brave’

He remembers a voice. A voice that sounded like it belonged to someone old and ancient. The voice was soothing, kind. A familiar voice from long ago. The voice gave him peace of mind. For the first time in months, he felt relaxed, calm. But that feeling was short lived. The feeling of dread and fear came rushing back the moment he sees that sign. 

The sign that read:

“Welcome to Derry!”

Tied to it was several red balloon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. He spent most of it in his hotel room, staring at the wall, trying not to have a panic attack. He hated this town. He hated being here. He hated knowing why he had to be here.

All the memories came rushing back like water escaping from a broken dam. The memory of that day, in that dreadful house on Neibolt Street, when he came face to face with the clown, the...IT. He remembers watching in horror as that unholy thing unfurled itself from the fridge. 

He remembers the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as it stood up straight. It was tall. Really, really tall. And then it leans forward and says the three words that have been haunting Eddie’s dreams.,

‘Time to Float’

Then IT starts slowly moving towards him before...

Sudden panic took him and his asma started up. He quickly scrambled to get his inhaler out of his pocket. He took a deep breath of it’s contents, but it wasn't helping. The panic and short breaths were still there. Eddie felt like he was about to pass out when...

‘Deep breath Edward’

And just like that, the panic was gone and Eddie could breath again. He takes a deep breath and continues his walk to the chinese restaurant where Mike wanted everyone to meet.

He mentally prepares himself. He hasn’t seen, or even remembered, these people in over 20 years. He’s nervous that maybe he would be the only one to show up. What would they do then? He and Mike couldn’t do this alone, not without the others. This thought made him nervous, and the panic threatened to resurface. 

But, as it turns out, everyone did show. All the losers were there. Bill, Richie, Ben, Beverly, and of course Mike was there too. Everyone showed. Everyone but Stan. Mike had warned everyone he might not be here, but everyone assumed he would. We all assumed he was just late. Well, that’s what they all hoped anyways. 

The evening went surprisingly well. Old friends ate and caught up. They shared stories of their lives after moving away from Derry, about their families and careers. For a while it was like any other day with fellow losers. 

Then the fortune cookies arrived and everything took a nose dive to hell.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later at the library, Mike recounted to the group as to why they are all there, even if they already knew. The killings had started up again, but something was off this time around.

“About 3 weeks ago, the killings started to die off. No missing children, less bodies found until eventually it all came to a stop. I debated calling you guys as I thought, maybe it was a fluke. Maybe we did kill IT after all and the killings were just coincidences, but then something strange started happening at the Neibolt house.”

“What do you mean by strange, Mu Mu Mike?” Bill’s stutter had slowly begin to return.

“The house started to slowly rebuild itself, inside and out. It was almost as if the house was preparing for something, or someone. But no one ever saw anyone go in or out of there, and I’ve been keeping tabs on it over the years. Whatever it is though, I don’t think it’s good. I’ve had this voice in the back of mind telling me to stop whatever it is that is coming.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, that is, everyone but Eddie. Something was telling him that whatever was happening somehow involved him. 

Eddie didn’t realize he had zoned out until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his name being called.

“Eddie, are you ok?” It was Beverly.

“Yeah, Bev, I’m fine. I’m just really tired.”

“We are all tired and stressed. Maybe we should all go get a good night sleep. We can discuss our plan tomorrow once Stan gets here…”

The phone rings and just like that, they find out why Stan wasn’t there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The team took a devastating blow with the news of Stan’s death. It was like their tight knit circle was cut and now they were all falling into the abyss of darkness. But they had to remain strong.

Eddie sat on the edge of his bed dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, doing nothing but staring at the wall and recounting in his head the news of the day and everything else. It wasn’t long before Eddie drifted off to sleep.

That night Eddie had a different sort of dream. A dream that would leave him painfully hard in his boxers. He dreams about that same orange hair, now matted to IT’s head as if it’s been drenched with water. He dreams of that smile, only this time it’s one of pure pleasure, drool escaping the edges of it’s mouth as it moans in that high pitched voice he remembers in his nightmares.

The dreams continues as if Eddie is actually there. He could feel the body beneath him, the scorching hot wetness enveloping his cock, and the long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He looks down at the clown, It’s head tipped back, exposing it’s neck. Eddie lowers his head and bites down, hard. The moan that escapes the creature’s mouth is one of pure pleasure. He continues to like and bite at the same spot as gloved hands rake down his back.

Then something changes. The body beneath him is different, but somehow the same. He can sense this more than he can see it. The dream Eddie stops biting at the neck and looks up into the face of the person beneath.

The last thing he sees before waking up is a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I didn't intend for non-con/dub-con elements to pop up in this story, but it did. It's only this chapter though. 
> 
> so....
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR NON CON/DUB CON for this chapter.

“What the hell was that?” cold water sprays down from the shower head as Eddie tries desperately to rid himself of the hard on he woke up with. He woke up painfully hard from the dream he had last night. 

The temptation to relieve himself of his arousal is strong, but he stops himself. He needs to get to Mike’s house with the others so they can discuss their plan. He doesn’t have time for this. 

Eddie was beginning to feel his body go numb from the constant cold, but his erection still remains. Images of last nights dream repeating in his head, over and over like a carousel. Eddie can almost feel the wet, hot pressure around his cock as the image of beautiful auburn hair and sky blue eyes look up at him. 

Eddie lets out a strangled moan. Giving into the arousal, he grabs his weeping cock and begins to stroke. It doesn’t take long, even with the cold water spraying down onto him. Three, maybe four strokes, and he’s cumming. He can see stars dance across his closed eyes and his legs becoming weak. 

“Fuck” he rests his head against the cool tile of the shower, weak from the intensity of the orgasm he just had. But he doesn’t stay like that long. He needs to get going. 

He finally turns off the cold water, acutely aware that his skin now stung from being under cold water for so long.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s just after breakfast when they all gather at Mike’s home. Everyone is huddled into the small living room, dark bags evident on everyone’s faces. 

“They’ve found a body today,” Mike is the first to speak, all attention turning to him.

“Do they know who it was?” Ben is seated on the couch, rubbing circles on Beverly’s back.

Mike shakes his head, “No, but they did confirm that the body was that of an adult male. News report says that the victim was in his late 40’s. The body was mutilated, bites taken off of his neck and limbs.” 

“You said that it stopped feeding weeks ago. Why would it start back up again?” Ben’s hand stops on Beverly’s back. 

“I don’t know Ben. It had stopped, but something must have changed.”

“Are we sure it was, well, IT and not some wild animal?” Richie asks from his spot in the corner. He looks ready to run out the door.

“No,” they all turn to face Bill, whois standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “It was IT. I know it was. The turtle told me.”

“The turtle?! You mean it spoke to you?” Eddie hadn’t realized that he had spoken until everyone turned to look at him. 

“Yes, he was warning about a new danger approaching. Something more dangerous than what lurks here in Derry.” 

“Did the turtle say what it was? Or how it was going to get here?”

“No, I believe the turtle tried, but something was keeping him from doing so. Right before I woke though, I thought I heard what sounded like he was saying Crow. I’m not sure what that means. We need to come up with a plan to stop it and whatever else that is coming.”

“What do you suppose we do Bill? We can’t just waltz right into the house like we did as kids and expect us to be as lucky as last time. You know how many times we could’ve died!?” Richie wasn’t too happy with the idea of going back. None of them were, but it had to be done, and they knew it. 

“We have to do something Richie! We can’t just set around and wait for whatever it is to show up and kill us all!” Ben is off the couch now, making his way over to where Richie is slowly making his way to the door.

“Ben’s right. If we don’t do something, how many lives are going to be lost?” Beverly is standing next to Ben, trying to calm him before he does something he’ll regret.

Bill’s message from the Turtle has set everyone more on edge then they already were.

Eddie did his best to tune out the argument going on around him. A headache was forming at the back of his skull and a sudden anger was building in the pit of his stomach. He was vaguely aware of Mike watching him from his spot on the chair.

“We should cut out it’s heart!” Eddie’s hands clench into fists. That thought causing anger begin to rise.

“...tear it limb from limb…”

That was all it took for the unexplained anger to boil over. Eddie is on his feet in a flash, not realizing what he’s doing, he punches the nearest wall.

“NO!” 

Eddie was only vaguely aware of the pain in his hand. He was breathing hard and red had invaded his senses.

“Eddie?” He could sense Richie moving across the room. He could feel the hand on his shoulder. Eddie moves quickly away.

“Don’t touch me!” Richie moves back a little, startled by Eddie’s outburst. 

“Eddie, what’s wrong?” He doesn’t answer Beverly’s question.

Eddie concentrates on calming down. Slowly, the red leaves his vision and the heavy breathing evens out. The anger is gone and the shock of pain and panic settles in. What did he just do?

“I’m sorry, I….I need some air,” Eddie rushes out of the room. He needs to get out of there, out of this house. He makes his way to the front door. 

He doesn’t see Mike behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie is in the process of rubbing his sore hand when he hears the door open and shut behind him. Mike comes to set next to him on the steps.

“Is there something going on that we need to know about?”

“Nothing’s going on Mike. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

There’s a short pause before Mike speaks again.

“I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer truthfully.”

“Ok.” 

“What were you doing at the Neibolt house last night?”

Eddie looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I saw you leave the Neibolt house last night,” Mike looks over to him. Eddie looks at him with a shocked expression. 

“I couldn’t have possibly been at that damn house, I never left the hotel last night. ” But something in Eddie started to panic. Visions of something he doesn’t remember happening boiling up to the surface. 

“I saw you Eddie. I saw you as clear as day. You were walking out the front door looking like you just left a whore house.”

“I don’t…” 

“Eddie?”

“I don’t remember ever being there Mike! You’ve gotta believe that!” Sudden wave of pleasure began to build as memories of the dream came back. Soft skin, blue eyes, auburn hair, wet heat. Eddie jumps up from his spot on the stairs, a bulge now evident in his pants. 

“Eddie, what’s wrong?!” Mike is alarmed by Eddie’s sudden movement. 

Eddie can only manage a groan as he collapse to his knees, hands going to rub at his clothed erection. He’s hyperventilating. 

“Eddie, you need to breath or you’re going to have an asthma attack.” Mike is next to him again, but Eddie doesn’t care. 

It can feel the arousal getting closer to climax when he feels a sharp pain in his cheek. 

Mike has hit him, hard.

And just as quickly as it came, the painful arousal was gone, the bulge in his pants thankfully gone as well.

“Mike, what?”

“What the hell just happened?” Mike looks frightened and confused for his friend.

“I don’t know. I just…There was this dream last night. It was just a dream!” He looks at Mike, as if to confirm this. “Mike it was just a dream! Tell me it was just a dream.” tears are forming in Eddie’s eyes. Deep down he knew it wasn’t a dream anymore. 

“We need to figure out what is going on,” Mike helps him up, giving him a hug when they’re back in their feet.

Eddie shakes his head. The dream that now feels like a forgotten memory has now made their way to the surface. 

“Mike, promise me you won’t tell the others. Promise me, Mike!” Eddie has his face buried in the crook of Mike’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around Mike’s back.

Mike only noded. He knew that telling the others now would cause more trouble than it would good. They needed to know what all this meant.

But Eddie already knew what it meant. The dream wasn't a dream at all. He slept with that monster. The Turtle’s warning suddenly made sense to Eddie. He knew what was coming, and he knew there was nothing to stop it. The others had a right to be afraid. He should be afraid too. 

But all he felt was sudden pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't guarantee updates this fast, but I'll try to get them out at a reasonable pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, It's finally here! I'm sorry for such a long delay, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

Eddie is in the process of wiping the tear stains from his glasses when he hears the front door open and shut. Both he and Mike turn around to find Ben standing there, looking anxiously between the two.

“Is everything OK?” 

Mike looks over to Eddie. They share a look, each hoping the other understood their unspoken plan. 

“Guys?” Ben looks even more anxious than he did moments ago.

“Everything is fine Ben. Eddie and I just needed some fresh air,” Mike still looks at Eddie as he says this, not turning to face Ben until the very last words.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine Ben. I just needed some fresh air, that’s all. It’s been a hard couple of days.”

Mike nods in agreement, seeming to take their coverup.

“Are you OK Ben? You’re looking pale and anxious,” Mike asks, trying to divert attention to another matter. 

Ben seemed puzzled for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m fine Mike. We need you guys back in there. Bill says he thinks he may have something that will help defeat IT.”

“We should head back in then. Ben, go ahead, we’ll be right there,” Ben looks at Mike for a moment, then direct his gaze to Eddie, before going back to Mike.

“Alright,” looking one last time between the two, Ben makes his way back inside.

Mike watches the front door shut before turning to Eddie, “Are you going to be OK now? NO more outbursts?”

“I’ll Be fine Mike...thank you.” 

Mike walks over to Eddie and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, small smile forming on his lips. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

“I know, I just have a bad feeling about all this.”

“We’ll talk more about this when the others are gone. Right now we should get back inside before they send Ben after us again,”

Eddie nods in agreement, moving towards the door with Mike following behind.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Whatever conversation Bill and Richie were having stopped when Eddie and Mike walked back into the room. Everyone turned their gazes to them. Beverly seeming shocked by the sudden quietness. Ben watches Eddie closely before turning his attention to Beverly. Eddie quickly made his way back to his previous seat. He can see Bill and Mike exchange a few whispered words before the sound of his name startles him.

“Eddie, are you ok?You're looking kinda pale” Richie finally asked. 

Eddie startles at his name, so engrossed in staring at the floor. He looks up to meet Richie’s worried gaze. “I’m fine. I just had a moment. This is all very stressful and I haven’t slept much lately.”

Beverly places a gentle hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly to convey comfort. “We’re all stressed over this, but we need to stick together.”

“I know,” Eddie pats Beverly’s hand, giving her a small, meek smile. 

“We need to talk about this plan guys,” everyone looks over to Bill, who is standing there impatiently by Mike’s seat. 

“What exactly is this plan anyways Bill?” 

Eddie’s gaze downward, watching his trembling hands as Bill continues his explanation.

“Last night the turtle came to me in a dream. He said that there is a ritual that we can perform to defeat IT for good.”

“You’re just now remembering this dream?” 

“I don’t know why I forgot. It was on my mind all morning, but once I got here, it disappeared from my thoughts. The ritual is known as CHUD.”

“CHUD? What kind of name is that?!” Richie is looking sceptical at Bill, not convinced that this ritual will work. “How do you know this ritual will work anyways?”

“I trust what the turtle told me. He said that this is our only real hope. We have to have faith.”  
Richie still looked sceptical at Bill, but doesn’t say anything further.

“How will this ritual work?” Ben asks.

“The turtle told me that hidden in Derry is a book that has all the details we need to defeat it. All we need to do is find the book.”

“Any idea where this book might be? Or what it’s called?” Bill looks behind him to Mike and shakes his head.

“He didn’t get a chance too, that’s when the dream ended and I woke up. He did manage to tell me that we would know it’s the book when we find it.”

“We should try the library then. A few years ago, the library replaced some of it’s old books and put them in the basement. We can start there.” Mike gets up from his spot. “We’re one step closer to defeating this creature and lifting the curse on this town.”

“Then it’s settled. First thing in the morning, we head to Neibolt house.” 

Everyone nods in agreement. Eddie, though, has remained unmoving. That evil inner voice is back again, telling him he needs to find this book, and destroy it. Eddie’s hands are clenched into fists, tight enough that his nails are beginning to draw blood. 

No one seems to notice but Mike, who suggests that everyone take a break. He waits until everyone is out of the room until pulling Eddie up and out of the living room. He leads him to a small room, locking the door when they are both inside.

“How long have you been having these dreams, Eddie?” Mike turns to face Eddie, who is staring back at him, face blank of any emotion. It startles Mike a little, but he continues forward. “I need you to be honest with me, or we are never going to figure this out.”

It was a short while before Eddie said anything. It was only until his gaze went to the floor that he began to speak. “The dreams started out as nightmares, which started a few weeks ago. It wasn't until the other night that the dream turned erotic. Well, I thought it was a dream anyways. According to you it wasn’t?”

“Maybe you were under some type of trance, but I did see you. I followed you all the way back to the hotel.”

“I don’t remember ever leaving the hotel. I thought it was just a dream. But the dream felt so real, I should have known something was wrong. Mike, I don’t know what’s going on,” Eddie’s sets on the floor, placing his face in his hands.

“What happened in the...dream? Did IT force you or?” 

“I was in control. I remember that now. IT didn’t force me...well...I guess in a way it did, but thinking back on it…”

“What is it Eddie?” 

“I was in complete control. I never once felt like I wasn’t. More and more, feelings anyways, are coming back to me. There are still huge pieces missing.”

“Do you remember any more details?”

“Mike I don’t…”

“I know it’s hard, but we need to figure out why IT would want you for something like this.”

“I know Mike, it’s just...last time I even thought about it I…”

“Got a hard on?” 

Eddie blushed at Mike’s comment. 

“It’s alright Eddie, we’re both men.”

“Yeah, but have you ever got a hard on while tinking about fucking a child eatting monster?” They’re both blushing now.

“No, but…”

“I don’t want to talk about the details Mike.”

It’s silent after that, both looking at anything but each other. It’s only after Mike has recovered that the conversation continues. 

“You said you had nightmares? What were those about?”

“They’re more like memories. The day that I broke my arm when I fell through the floor, do you remember?” Mike nods his head. “Before Bill and Richie showed up, it was just me and IT. It had unfurled itself from the fridge and then looked down at me. He uttered those three words that haunted my dreams for all those weeks.”

“What did he say?”

Eddie looks up at Mike then, straight into his eyes. “Time to float.”

“Does it end there?” Mike’s crouching down to Eddie’s level now, one knee on the floor.

“No. It’s play out the rest of the way, at least, I think he does. BUt something never felt right. Like it was missing something. I could never figure it out though and the dream itself would be forgotten until the next night.”

“Do you have a clue now what that missing part is?” 

“No.”

Mike lets out a sigh, “If you remember anything at all, please tell me, OK?”

“OK.”

“Now let's get off this floor and find the others. I’m sure everyone is getting hungry,” Mike gets up before helping Eddie off the floor. They look at each for a small second before heading into the living room once again.  
_______________________________________________________________________

That night, more dreams played in Eddie’s mind. A repeat of the dream from the other day only Eddie was now watching himself. He watched as the dream Eddie and IT do their awful tango on the unkempt bed. 

It’s toward the end when IT’s body begins to change. Orange hair becoming longer and more auburn than orange. Yellow gleaming eyes turning that beautiful crystal blue. Limbs still the same, only now the white skin is a pale tan color. 

They’re both close, Eddie can tell. His dream self thrusts faster as the body beneath him matches his speed, IT thrusting IT’s hips up on every downward stroke. The force of the thrusts become strong for a few more strokes before the two on the bed are moan each others name, only...dream Eddie didn’t maon the words IT or the name Pennywise. What Eddie had heard was completely different.

Eddie’s eyes go wide, he had heard IT’s real name.

‘But you already knew what it was. You merely forgot. It’s time to remember now Eddie.’

‘Remember what?’

‘Remember.’

A loud ringing noise fills Eddie’s ears as the scene begins to change. People and places that he doesn’t know flash before him at a dizzying pace. The ringing becomes worse as each scene flashes by until Eddie can only fall on his knees, clutching at his ears and yelling for whatever was happening to stop.

The noise stops and Eddie finds himself standing in IT’s lair in the sewers. He can see his friends huddled into a tight ball, Bill in the lead holding out a sort of sword like weapon. He’s saying something that Eddie doesn’t understand. Eddie watches as Bill swings his weapon, clutching his chest moments later as a piercing pain shoots through him. Eddie looks down at his chest, watching as blood gushes from the wound. Before everything fades out and he wakes once more in his hotel bed, he can hear the cry of a baby, and someone yelling a familiar name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry it took so long. Holidays are time consuming lol
> 
> I also apologise that this chapter is a bit short. It was going to be longer, but I felt like leaving it where it was ;)
> 
> And lastly, I would like to thank everyone who has followed and enjoyed this story. The comments and kudos means a lot and keeps me inspired to keep going! 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!!

Eddie’s whole being is shaking by the time he realizes he’s awake. In a moment of panic, Eddie clutches at his chest, looking for any sign of damage. There isn’t any, only panic and a phantom pain. It’s a long while before Eddie is able to get himself under control.

He looks over to Mike on the other bed. Mike is fast asleep now, obvious to Eddie’s awoken state. 

Eddie slowly and quietly makes his way to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and splashing some on his face. The dream still fresh in his mind, replays over and over like something in his subconscious has pressed the repeat button. 

Eddie places a hand over the area where, in his dream, was bleeding profusely. The pain had felt so real. It had to be some type of warning. Something was going to kill him. The thought made him nauseous. 

Eddie could feel the beginning of a panic attack as he desperately searched the bathroom for his extra inhaler. He can feel the panic becoming worse…

‘Come’

Everything stops.

He looks around the small bathroom, looking for the source of the voice.

‘Come Eddie’

There it was again, that soft and soothing voice beckoning him. He looks into the bedroom if Mike had awoken, but he was still fast asleep, oblivious to the voice.

“What the hell is going on?” Eddie mumbles to himself.

‘Come to the house Eddie’

He looks up quickly, It dawning on him that the voice he was hearing was in his head. The another, more excited part of his brain supplied the answer to his next subconscious question. 

IT was calling him back home.

“Home?” Eddie doesn’t know where that part came from, but the sudden need to leave hit him like a brick wall.

As if on autopilot, Eddie quickly pulls on his pants from yesterday and makes his way out of the room, not realizing the pair of eyes watching him from the other bed.

________________________________________________________

 

He’s halfway to the house when the panic comes back and Eddie stops dead in his tracks. He quickly turns back, looking in the direction of the hotel. 

‘What am I doing? How…’

But he knows how, even if he doesn’t remember leaving the hotel, he knows why he’s where he’s at. The voice was leading him somewhere.  
“Neibolt” Eddie whispers to himself. 

He looks around at his surroundings, trying to gather a sense of where he may be. It only takes him a few moments to realize that he’s only a few blocks from the house. Halfway between the hotel and the house. 

‘Halfway between a lie and your fate’

Eddie’s breath is shaky. He looks frantically between both directions, one foot towards the hotel, the other towards Neibolt. He’s frozen, not sure what to do.

It’s when he turns to the direction of Neibolt house that he sees it. A faint glow of light. A beckon of sorts, calling Eddie to the house his sensable side so desperately wants him to ignore. He looks in the direction of the hotel (his friends) one last time before he realizes that he’s already made up his mind.

He moves onward, towards the light.

________________________________________________________

 

Eddie hadn’t realized he arrived at the Neibolt house until his hand was on the door knob of the front door. There was a part of him screaming for him to turn back now, that whatever was beyond this door is dangerous. Eddie can feel his hand begin to shake as it hesitates to open the door. He knows once he does this, that there will be no going back. 

Panic hits him like cold air. He needs to run. Get as far away from this place as possible and not come back. 

‘Run you idiot! Go back to the hotel and get your friends! Run like you should have done before!’

He turns...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!

The Neibolt house stands in all it’s unholy presence as cold air sends shivers up his spine. He’s frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak. He watches as a small child, red hair and bright blue eyes smiles back at him from the porch of the house. He wants to tell her to move away, to run as far as she can, but he can’t, and he can only hope that she doesn’t venture any further than where she is.

It dawns on him as he looks upon the smiling child before him that something seems very wrong about said child. The girl, whose hair reaches down to the dirty floor below, is covered in a dark black substance, almost as if splatters of blood dried onto her pasty white skin. Her eyes, which are crystal blue at first glance, turn a golden as a malice grin line her face. 

Unfiltered terror runs through him. This child is not human. She’s or it is something else. His eyes widen as the child is suddenly closer to his still form. His breath catches in his throat as he follows her finger as she points towards the back of the house. He looks back down, startled at the sudden absence of the other being with him. He looks back up, only to find he’s now standing in what he assumes is the back of the Neibolt house. 

The smell of blood and rot is overwhelming as he falls to his knees at the sight of his dead friends. Torn pieces of flesh litter the uncut yard, smearing the grass in blood and other fluids. He cries out for his friends, all dead because of him. 

Because of him. His mind races, thoughts of everything that has happened. If he hadn’t been so weak, so stupid, this wouldn’t have happened. His friends are dead and it’s all because of him. 

He sobs for what seems like hours as the smell of his friends rotting bodies drive him to the brink of insanity. It’s not until a familiar voice breaks through the sobs that he raises his head. Standing there, in the middle of the blood splattered field, stands…..

‘NO!’

He’s standing in the darkened street now, no longer trapped in the warped vision that he had just suffered. Fear gets him moving, now more motivated than ever to race to save his friend. But he’s too late.

Eddie’s already entering the house.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update on what's going on with the story, since its been so long since an update.

So...I realize that I haven;t made an update in a while, and i apologize for that. I just wanted all of the followers of this fanfic to know that this story hasn't been abandoned. I am officially putting this story on hiatus until I am able to see the next move (yes, yes, I know. That's not for another year). My reason? Because I want to see what direction the second movie goes compared to the mini series. I want to make this story as great as possible, and I just don't feel right continuing the story at this moment. 

On a better note, I plan on completely rewriting the current chapters! 

So, please be patient, I promise that this story will be finished.

Also, If there is any ideas that you, the readers, would like to see added to the story, just comment down in the comments!

Thank you all for giving this story a chance!

\- Dr.Omega101

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated :3


End file.
